One Love
by MissBarry
Summary: Fred Abberline becomes very close to a prosititute who is in great danger. He must get her out of London before anything terrible happens to her.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer - - - I own no-one

Part One

"Ello darling..." said a voice that only Becky knew too well. She turned around to see a gorgeous man standing behind her. He had dark hair and was wearing a dark suit...  
Abberline grinned and took a step closer to her, he reached for her hand then kissed it, "Call me Fred..."  
Becky smiled "Hullo Fred...".  
"May i come in?" Gestured Fred to the little white-washed house that Becky liked to call home.  
"Of course sir," Becky led him inside...It was a dirty little hovel, there was a bed in one corner of the room and a small range sat in the other corner.  
"There have been strange goings on in Whitechapel," Explained Fred to Becky. "Murders and killings, that no one can explain. I don't want you to be the next victim," He stroked her face. "Come and live with me?"  
"Ok," Becky smiled. She couldn't refuse...men were always throwing themselves at her...  
Fred smiled back. "It's just so long I know you're safe miss," He stroked her long beautiful red hair and slid his arm down her back...


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Becky awoke with a naked Fred Abberline next to her, she pulled him closer and stroked his hair.  
Suddenly there was a series of bangs on the front door... Becky sat up and pulled her petticoat on, she opened the door. It was a policeman.  
"Hello," Said Becky curtsying.  
"Shut up whore, where's Abberline?"  
Becky gestured towards the bed, the policeman saw a naked Abberline sprawled across her tiny bed.  
The policeman rolled his eyes. "When he comes around, tell him to get back to the station,".  
"I will," Becky smiled. She shut the door and went to get back into bed. She slid in next to Fred.  
Fred opened his eyes and sat up. "What time is it?"  
"It's morning," Becky smiled. She kissed his neck.  
Fred smiled back at her and his hand slid down her leg.  
"Oh yeah," Said Becky squealing as Fred tickled her. "The Constable called, he wants you at the station immediately,".  
Fred looked at her. "Did he say why?"  
"No,"  
"Oh," Fred climbed out of the bed and started pulling on his clothes.  
Becky lay in bed and watched him get dressed. "Will you be back later?"  
"How could I stay away?" He grinned and lay on top of her and gave her a series of kisses until he reached her navel. "I'll see you later sweetheart," He disappeared through the door...


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

"Where have you been Abberline?" Asked the sergeant. "Sleeping with a whore or chasing the magic dragon?"  
The other policemen who were in the room started laughing at this comment.  
Fred closed the door behind him and glared at the men, at this they stopped laughing.  
"For your information," Fred shouted. "I have been looking after a young woman. Now as i am here, you can tell me what has happened,". He looked around the room and the men's faces who were a couple of seconds ago full of life, were now looking terrified.  
Fred looked at the sergeant for answers.  
"There has been 3 more killings sir," said the sergeant walking towards Fred. "Their bodies were found lying on top of each other,".  
Fred looked alarmed. "Were they women?"  
"Yes sir,".  
Fred rolled his eyes. He thought about Becky. He thought about her face, her smile, her eyes..."I can't let that killer murder any more women!"  
The sergeant smirked "Don't want to loose anymore women? You must be busy,"  
Fred glared at him "Whatever...how were they killed?"  
"The same way as before, their throats were sliced and their organs were removed,"  
Fred imagined Becky laying on her bed, her throat sliced, and her body all mangled. Fred shook violently. "There is a young woman i am worried about," He whispered to the sergeant. "I've asked her to come and stay with me,".  
The sergeant smiled at Fred. "Well that's ok, as long as she doesn't keep you from your job..."


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

Fred left the station at 7:00 p.m and wandered aimlessly through the dirty streets of white chapel. He stopped outside Becky's home. He strode towards the door and rapped his knuckles against the wood.  
Becky opened the door.  
Fred smiled at the sight of her long flowing red air against her beautiful face.  
"May i come in?" He smiled taking his hat off.  
Becky opened the door wider so Fred could pass. She closed the door and clung to Fred, her face looked terrified. "I'm scared Fred...".  
Fred held her in his arms. "I know sweetheart. I'm scared too," He stroked her hair softly and lovingly. "I'm here to take you to a safe place,"  
Becky's face lit up. "You're so kind,"   
"I can't help caring about you," Fred smiled. He wanted to tell her that he loved her...but he couldn't bring himself to do it...  
"I don't have many belongings," Becky said rather embarrassed.  
"Don't worry...I'll buy you new clothes tomorrow," Fred kissed her lips.  
Becky smiled. "I can't thank you enough,"  
"You don't have to thank me...now lets get going,".  
Fred took her hand and led her out of the small little house and down the road. Fred felt so happy, he had the woman he loved holding his hand, now he just had to keep her safe...


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

Fred opened his front door and Becky stepped inside. It was pitch black so Fred closed the door and lit a lamp and took Becky's hand and led her down the lightened hallway. He led her upstairs.   
"This is a nice place," Said Becky wide eyed. There was a rich red carpet running down the long hallway and the stairs and there were many portraits on the walls.  
Fred smiled. "This is your room," They stopped outside the door which was closest to the stairs. Fred opened it and they walked inside. Fred lit another lamp and placed it on a white dressing table.  
"This is beautiful," Becky smiled running her long fingers along the dresser.  
"I know," Fred said.  
Becky turned to him and said "I'm really grateful, you may have saved my life, the maniac aint gonna find me ere is he?"  
"I hope not!" The image of Becky's damaged body came back into his head. He shook it forcefully and ran his hands through his hair.  
"What's the matter?" Becky asked putting her hand on his shoulder.  
"It's nothing," Fred kissed her hand and tried to forget what he had just seen. "You'll be ok in here won't you?" He asked.  
"Of course," Becky smiled. "Goodnight Inspector,"  
"Call me Fred...goodnight sweetheart," Fred kissed her lips and left Becky alone in the lightened room...


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

Becky changed from her dress and got into bed with her tattered petticoat...she didn't have any night-clothes. She blew the lamp out and pulled the blankets over her. She hadn't been this warm for years. She closed her eyes and she was soon fast asleep...

The next morning Becky awoke to find Fred sitting at the end of the bed.  
"Morning sweetheart," He said smiling. "Sleep well?"  
"I did thanks," Becky beamed. "I was very warm," She pulled the blankets off her to reveal her petticoat.  
Fred seemed taken aback by the tattered thing. "You can't wear that in bed...i'll find you something else to wear tonight," He stood up and drew back the curtains.  
"I've got to go to a funeral today for one of the ripper's victims...do you want to come or do you want to stay here?"  
Becky sat up. "I'll come...i think your job is very interesting,"  
Fred turned around. "Ok...but I've got to ask the friends of the victims questions afterwards...you could wait in the Victoria Albert museum for me...,"  
"I'll never be allowed in there...look at me," Becky poked her raggedy petticoat.  
"Just tell those posh bastards that you've got permission from Inspector Frederick Abberline ok," Fred said. "I'm leaving in about an hour, so it would be a good idea if you got dressed...need any help?"  
Becky smiled. "I need lots of help,"...


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7

Fred got a dress out from the cupboard. "There you are," He handed her a beautiful green dress with lace.

"It's beautiful!" Becky explained. She slipped off her petticoat and admired the dress.

"It was my wife's," Fred said. He smiled at Becky. "Well go on then, put it on,"

Becky smiled and slipped the dress on. "Wow. It fits beautifully," Becky twirled around. "What do you think," She preened.

"You look beautiful," Smiled Fred. He kissed her lips. "Well I've got to go to work now. I'll see you later in the museum,"  
"Ok," Becky kissed him back.

Fred put his hat on and walked out the front door. He walked down the busy London street. He smiled to himself as he thought of Becky in that dress. "So beautiful," He whispered to himself.  
Suddenly about 100 yards ahead of him there was a commotion. At least 40 people were crowded something.

"Excuse me!" Fred shouted. "I'm a Police Inspector,"

The people let him pass and a sight met his eyes that was so disgusting he gagged into his hanker chief.

"This man is a maniac!" Fred coughed. "I can't let this happen to Becky," He whispered.


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8

Fred hurried to the station to tell the Sergeant. "A disgusting, mangled body," Fred panted. "I nearly gagged,"

"Show me," Said the sergeant.

Fred led the sergeant to the mangled body. "Get out of the way!" He shouted to the crowds of people who were crowded around it.

"Oh my!" Exclaimed the sergeant. "We have to examine this body immediately!"

"I'm meant to be meeting a friend in the museum later," Fred said blushing.

"Oh, is it this girl again," the sergeant raised his eyebrows.

Fred flushed and nodded.

He rolled his eyes, "Go and meet her then, I'll handle this,"

Fred smiled and ran through the busy crowded street to the museum. He walked inside and wandered upstairs, he had an idea of where Becky might be. When he got to the top, he found her admiring the beautiful artwork. He smiled when he saw her. The sight of her in the green dress made him feel happy. Becky reminded him so much of his previous wife.

"Ello darling," He said

Becky turned around a smile spread across her face...


	9. Chapter 9

Part 9

Fred embraced Becky. "Hello sweetheart," He said Becky's hair rubbing against his cheek.

"Hello Fred, I've just been looking at some amazing artwork," Becky seemed very excited. "I always wanted to paint, but then me mam died and well you know...," Becky broke off flushing.

Fred didn't know what to say. "I'm sorry," He said quietly.

"It's ok," Said Becky wiping a tear away. "Look at this," She said more brightly. "Don't you think it's amazing?" She admired a lovely Devin chi painting.

"It's lovely," Fred smiled. He took Becky's hand. "Listen," He whispered in her ear. "There's been another murder, another women has been killed,"

Becky's eyes widened in shock. "Oh no! What if he gets me next?"

"He won't while I'm around?" Fred reassured her. "I'll protect you,"

"But what if he does get me Fred? What if he kills me like those other women?"

Fred shook his head violently trying to block out the images of Becky's mangled body.

"What's the matter darling?" Becky asked putting her arms around him.

"It's nothing," He said strain fully. "I think we should leave Whitechapel," He said more seriously his brown eyes looked deeply into her blue ones. "We can't stay here, I wouldn't be able to go on if the ripper got you,"


	10. Chapter 10

Part 10

"So we're really going to leave?" Asked Becky when they were out in the crisp autumn weather leaving the beauty of the museum behind them.

"Yes, as soon as we can," Fred felt rather scared. What would they do about money? Where would they live? Fred had loads of questions spinning around in his mind.

The two of them walked through the busy street. Fred was praying that there hadn't been another murder. He just couldn't handle seeing another mangled corpse. He had seen enough of them to last him a lifetime.  
He slid his hand into Becky's and smiled at her.

"Where are we going to go," Asked Becky

"Anywhere but here," Fred said more seriously. "Now listen," He turned to her and stroked her hair. "Don't tell anyone we're leaving, and go back to my house and pack everything you can into a suitcase, ok?" He slid the door key into her hand. "I've got to go to the station to inform them that i no longer work there anymore,"

Becky nodded looking rather scared.

Fred saw how scared she was, at this, he took her face and they began to kiss passionately in the middle of the street. Passers by stared in awe and a few young men wolf-whistled.

Becky looked rather embarrassed. "I love you," She shouted to Fred as they parted.

"I love you too," Fred shouted back...


End file.
